yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Tengu
is a Wind-attribute Rank S Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A popular tengu who controls the power of wind. Apparently all that power comes from his number-one fan." Appearance True to his name, Tengu resembles a red-skinned tengu with white hair and a long nose. He wears a light gray robe with long sleeves, a green vest over it and brown hakama. He also wears one-toothed geta sandals and white tabi. He carries a leaf uchiwa. Gallery tengu intro.png Tengu medal.png|Yo-Kai medal Personality Tengu is a bit demanding, as seen when asked Nate and Jibanyan if they knew Whisper, at which they bluntly answered 'no', implying he is somewhat able to impose fear. Relationships Abilities and Powers Tengu is famous for his ability to control wind; he can create raging tornadoes with a simple swing of his leaf fan. Stats | medal = Fushigi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch To befriend Tengu, complete the post-game quest "Take Out Tengu!", which is received from Eddie's mother in Breezy Hills. First, collect a Typhoon Fan, which is dropped by Greesel in the 1st and 2nd Circle of the Infinite Inferno. Then go to the Rugged Path in Breezy Hills and inspect the rock at the end of the upper path. Tengu will appear to fight you, and then befriend you once you defeat him. Quotes * Loafing: "Can I go home?" History Tengu makes his debut in episode 24, first mentioned by Whisper who claims to be a personal friend of him, before Tengloom appears. Shortly after befriending Tengloom, Whisper continues bragging about his supposed friendship with the real Tengu, when said Yo-Kai makes himself known with a raging wind current. Whisper allegedly tries to talk with Tengu -which in truth he was just complimenting about his features- and Tengu simply scoffs at his supposed friendship and sweeps Whisper away with a gust of wind. Tengu then asks Nate and Jibanyan if they know Whisper, at which they bluntly denies so. Sometime after this, Tengu gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal, as said medal is appraised by Sebastian in order to determine Tengu's special skill. Trivia Origin Tengu is based on a tengu, more precisely a daitengu (great tengu) or yamabushi tengu (warrior priest tengu). Strong, intelligent and cultured, but also territorial and proverbially proud ("tengu" is colloquially synonymous with "braggart, conceited person"), they're one of the most famous youkai species. Contrary to their bird-like kotengu underlings (see Nird#Trivia), daitengu appear as winged men with ruddy faces and long noses, wearing hermit garbs and tall tengu-geta (one-toothed wooden clogs). Their weapons of choice are Buddhist ringed staves, or leaf fans they can use to produce mighty gusts of wind. As a side note, a tengu's nose is a hallmark of their pride, and the expression "to snap one's nose" (鼻を折る, hana wo oru) means to soundly humiliate someone. In fact, the Japanese title of the quest to befriend Tengu is "Snap Tengu's Nose" (天狗の鼻を折れ, Tengu no hana wo ore). In other languages * Japanese: 天狗 Tengu * Korean: 풍술사 Pungsulsa Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Male Characters